JP2007-538297A discloses an apparatus for estimating levels of bodily injuries of vehicle occupants. This apparatus uses a sheet shaped sensor disposed on a seat, a transponder disposed in a child support seat, or a video camera which monitors inside of the vehicle. The apparatus transmits a report to a medical institution about an accident and data showing an estimated level of bodily injury of occupants.